


Forgotten Memories

by Otakugirl1228



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Also is posted on Wattpad, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amnesia, Angst, Anxiety, Confused Viktor Nikiforov, Depression, Gods, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Hope, Hypnosis, Ice Skating, Japan, M/M, Makachin, Ocs to be added later in story, Please Don't Kill Me, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Rejection, Romance, Russia, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Victor Nikifrov, Viktor Nikiforov - Freeform, Yakov Feltsman - Freeform, Yuri Katsuki x Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, katsuki yuri - Freeform, katsuki yuuri - Freeform, might make you cry, seeing colors, soulmate rejection, updates on Wednesdays, wrist timers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakugirl1228/pseuds/Otakugirl1228
Summary: In this world there are such things as soulmates, a persons one true love. You will know when you meet them the clock on your wrist will stop at zero, and your entire world will fill with color for the first time. But what if your soulmate didn't have either of these things happen to them? What would happen? Would you forget meeting them at all to save you from the pain?  Never knowing when you had met your soulmate, only knowing that you did, but now you may never find them again. Can that be considered less painful? Or would it be better to think that it might be better off not knowing? Yuri Katsuki met Victor at his first ever skating competition, Victor was his idol, and they made a promise that day. But years later when they met again, and speak to one another when he comes to Hasetsu to coach Yuri. As soon as he touches Victor again for the first time in years however his clock stops, and his entire world fills with color. Yuri is confused, it wasn't the first time the two of them had met or touched, what could possibly be the reason for this? Yuri finds that Victor has completely forgotten the day the two of them met all those years ago, but Yuri needs to find out the truth.





	1. Prologue: Meeting for the first time

In this world there are such things as soul mates, a person's one true love. When you meet them the clock on your wrist will stop at zero, and your entire world will fill with color for the first time. But what if your soul mate didn't have either of these things happen to them? What would happen? Would you forget meeting them at all to save you from the pain? Never knowing when you had met your soulmate, only knowing that you did, but now you may never find them again. Can that be considered less painful? Or would it be better to think that it might be better off not knowing?

Yuri was bouncing around excited, today was the day that was going to go to his first regional competition for the junior division. He was so excited, but yet so nervous at the same time; he wasn't even sure of which he felt more of: excited or nervous. He had spent months practicing his routine, and he believed that he was ready for his first competition.

As Yuri watched the other skater's short programs in awe, all of them were so amazing and so very talented, and they made Yuri feel inferior in comparison. Even though he had been practicing for months, he felt like he had only been skating for days compared to them. They all moved so gracefully, and he didn't think that he could ever move in the ways they were moving. He began to shake in fear, and began to doubt that he himself was ready for this big step. His mind then began to run through a million different possibilities and ways that he could possibly screw up.

He could feel the hot tears building up in his eyes; there were only two more performances ahead of him before he would have to take to the ice. Only two more and then he would be out there for the hundreds of eyes out there to see, to see him possibly screw up, to see him fail at the thing that he loved to do the most. Usually the ice it was the place where he felt the most relaxed at, but now he felt like the ice in front of him was his worst enemy, and his coach was desperately trying to calm him.

"Yuri calm down, everything will be fine. Just do it like we did it in practice, pretend that the crowd isn't even there. I know you can do it, Yuri; I believe in you," Yuri's coach said over and over, trying to get the raven haired male to calm down, but it was to no avail . Yuri just kept in his anxious state of mind, and his coach could only watch as the hot tears began to stream down the young boy's face. Unsure of what to do, he knew that he needed to calm down, but his mind refused to let him out of his anxious state.

"Yuri..." His coach was losing patience with him, and was clearly getting annoyed with the male. He took a deep breath, in an attempt to calm himself "Yuri, stay here, I am going to go cool down for a moment." Yuri watched as his coach walked away from him, and he felt the overwhelming urge to just scream, but instead just sobbed quietly, knowing that if he screamed he would only end up embarrassing himself more.

Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, and Yuri immediately turns around, only to be met with stunning blue eyes that seemed to reach down into his very soul. There was something about those eyes that was calming, and his brown eyes just kept making contact with those blue ones. The blue eyes widened for a second, before turning into a very sweet smile while looking at him; for some reason he felt calm and excited all at once. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" The teen said to Yuri, and Yuri snapped his eyes out of focus on the other's eyes and looked over the male standing in front of him. He had pale skin and long silver hair. He was absolutely stunning. It was then that he realized that he was talking to his idol, Victor Nikiforov, and he blushed. He never thought that he would meet Victor in person yet here he was standing in front of him.

"Ummm... I just get really nervous in front of big crowds, and this is my first competition," Yuri said quietly, and avoided looking into Victor's beautiful eyes. Victor looked at him in understanding, and he made Yuri turn slightly around so that they were facing one another and making direct eye contact.

"I know the feeling; I got really nervous my first time going on the ice for a competition too, so don't worry too much about it. Believe it or not, everyone here is on edge. Some people are just better at hiding it than others. So please believe in yourself." Victor said with a small smile. Yuri nodded with a small smile, the tears finally starting to dry up.

"And if you do your best today, we will take a picture together, and I will be sure to do something really big to surprise you in the future as well!"

"Really, you promise Victor?!" Victor's smile seemed to widen at the boy's happiness, and he loves the feeling he gets when he sees him smiling.

"Yep! Now go out there and do your best!" Yuri smiled, and just as he did, the announcer called his name, and that was his cue to go out on the ice. He gave one last look to his idol Victor, and then he was off. He did his best, messing up a few times, but none of them were to major. He continued until he had finished the entire program, and struck the final pose.

He skated off the ice, and was now in the kiss and cry, waiting for his score. He felt an unspeakable amount of joy when the screen showed an 85.36. It wasn't the highest in the competition, but he still felt an unbelievable amount of joy when he saw that number on the screen in front of him.

His coach hugged him and Yuri beamed, after their time there was done he immediately went to look for Victor, and found that he was waiting for him by the rink where he had left him. Victor gave him a bright smile and immediately put his hand on Yuri's head. Yuri immediatly felt as though he was smiling wider when he felt Victor's hand on his head, and his chest swelled with happiness.

"See, I knew you could do it Yuri!" He said. Yuri was confused, though. How did he know his name? The confusion clearly showed on his face as he looked up towards Victor's face.

"Oh, yeah, I learned your name from the announcement, Yuri," Victor said as he stood beside him, and Yuri says his coach coming towards them.

"Yuri! Any - oh my Victor Nikiforov! It is a pleasure to meet you sir!" Yuri watched as his coach bowed towards Victor, with a blush on her cheeks and a large smile on her lips.

"Ah, hello! You are Yuri's coach right? Would you mind talking a photo of the two of us?" The coach blushed, and quickly nodded her head towards the teen skater.

"Oh, of course," Victor, still standing, put his arm around Yuri's shoulders, and the two of them posed for a picture. They hear the camera click, and the flash goes off several times to make sure they get a good picture. But while this was happening there was an instant in which Yuri could see color, and he realized that he could see Victor's eye color, but what was weird was that he could only see color on Victor. The two of them separate and Yuri looks up at the taller male, and then immediately looks down to his wrist to look at his clock, only to see that there are still years until he met his soul mate. But what could possibly explain seeing Victor's eye color? The only reason he knew that Victor's eyes were blue were because his parents had told him just as they had told him his hair and eye color. What could possibly explain this occurrence? But just then Victor's voice broke Yuri's track of thought.

"Yuri I look forward to skating with you in the future, just keep in mind that surprise," Yuri nodded and blushed in shock when the teen leaned down and kissed his cheek. Yuri blushed and stared at Victor in shock. Victor just gave a wink and then walked away, and even though Victor had left, Yuri's eyes seemed to just stare at the place the male had just stood, as if gazing at something that was not really there, and he could no longer see any colors whatsoever.

At that time, Yuri had just turned 12 and Victor had been 16, but it was a moment Yuri never forgot once throughout his skating career, and it was what kept him going all those years. Then, finally, the moment he had been waiting for: the day of the grand prix. He never forgot that burst of color that flashed before his eyes of the beautiful shade of blue that he saw that day in Victor's eyes.

~Words 1585~


	2. Chapter 1: After the Grand Prix Final

Today he competed in the grand prix final, finally being able to share the ice with his hero and inspiration Victor, and he messed up so badly that he didn't even want to look at Victor he was too ashamed of himself. Though he was in shock when he was leaving and heard him call out his name, did he remember him from all those years ago? He turned around, getting his hopes up that maybe just maybe his idol was once again calling out to him like he did all those years ago, but what he saw only furthered his disappointment. 

He was talking to the Russian Yuri.

He felt a pang of disappointment in his chest, and then for a brief moment their eyes met, but he didn't see the beautiful blue that he once saw all those years ago. He was even more disappointed when he heard the words that Victor said to him, because they were as if he had never seen Yuri before in his life.

"Would you like a commemorative photo?" Yuri shook his head slightly before leaving through the front doors of the rink with a disheartened expression on his face. Victor didn't remember him, well, he couldn't really blame him for not remembering a child he made a promise with ten years ago, after it was ten years ago.

He got off the train and began to walk towards the exit of the station so that he could go home and see his family, as well go to the altar and say hello to his beloved dog Vicchan, who sadly had passed away the day of the grand prix final. He was deeply saddened when he had found out what had happened to Vicchan. He had named the dog after his idol, and had grown very attached to him over the years.

He was in shock to see his face plastered all around him though when he finally reached the entrance, and he didn't know how to feel about it. He knew that it was a small town, and that he had a lot of fans from here, but he didn't know if he was comfortable with his face being plastered everywhere.

"Welcome home, Yuri, after five long years!" He was startled by the voice of his old ballet teacher, Minako. Yuri slowly turned towards her, and pulled down the face mask that had been covering his face.

"Minako! Shhh..." He urged the woman to stay quiet. He didn't want a ton of people knowing that he was once again home, especially after his major screw ups in the Grand Prix Final.

"Oh, be quiet you! Oh, look, you have a fan that wants to shake your hand!" She said a large smile on her face as she tried to encourage Yuri to interact more with his fans.

"May I shake your hand sir?" An older gentleman said to Yuri, and Yuri quickly tried to decline the offer, due to the embarrassment, and shame he felt over last year's final.

"I am sorry but I am really busy and-" He got no further with his sentence as Minako cut him off.

"Nonsense, Victor Nikifrov is always kind to his fans, and you will be too Yuri." She then proceeded to force Yuri to shake everyone's hand who wished to shake hands with him.

After what seemed like hours of shaking people's hands, Yuri finally got to go home. He was exhausted, and honestly just wanted to eat a large bowl of his favorite dish, Katsudon. He walked through the front door, and soon enough his old ballet teacher had found out about his weight gain.

"Yuri! You can't have such a big gut! How do you expect to be a figure skater, with a figure like that!" She cried out, and he knew that she was right. It was important for figure skaters to stay healthy so that they could perform the feats that were required, and he knew his body was not in the best shape right now.

"I am sorry, I plan on losing the weight soon!" He said as he took off to go say hello to Vicchan, and soon enough he was sitting down with his favorite dish. The flavors dancing on his tongue filled him with happiness, and he had a large smile on his face.

However, he soon saw the world Championships on TV beginning, and he felt disappointed in himself. Yuri couldn't stand to just sit there, and watch, he couldn't just sit there and watch as Victor, and all the other skaters from the Grand Prix Final were there, but him. So he decided to head to Ice Castle in order to get his mind of it.

"I am heading out!" Yuri called out to his mother as he put on his shoes and coat and began to run toward s Ice Castle. He had been skating there since he was a child, and he knew that his friend Yuuko would let him in to skate.

He jogged to Ice castle, his breath visible in little white puffs escaping his nose and mouth. He could see the rink up ahead, and he opened the doors to see his childhood friend Yuuko cleaning off the skates.

"I am sorry-...Yuri is that you?" Yuri nodded at the woman, and Yuuko broke out into a large grin.

"I am betting you want to skate, right? Well, go on in!"

Yuri nodded and went to do some stretching and put on his skates. He took off his glasses and let out a sigh as he glided across the ice. Whenever he was on the ice he felt as though he was flying; it was an exhilarating feeling, and he loved it. He came over to the edge where Yuuko was standing there watching him go around.

"Hey, Yuuko, I want you to watch this..." He said, and Yuuko nodded, confused at first, but then the realization dawned on her when Yuri took to the center of the ice and began to skate.

He skated Victor's routine, 'Stay by me', and he looked as if it was Victor Nikiforov out there on the ice himself. The way that Yuri skated out there, it was breathtaking, and Yuuko could only stare in wonder as he danced gracefully around the ice; his body moved as if he had been doing this routine for years, and he seemed as though he was confident in his every move, knowing for sure that he would pull it off. It was very different to how he acted when he was in a competition, and it was mesmerizing. When he finished, Yuuko clapped loudly from the sidelines, amazed with his performance.

"Wow, that was amazing Yuri! It was exactly like Victor's!" She gushed out, clearly very excited with Yuri's performance. Just then, her three daughters Axel, Lutz, and Loop popped up from behind the sidelines, bombarding Yuri with questions, which Yuuko quickly apologized for. Soon enough, her husband came out and began to tease him too, and it was just like old times.

When he finally got a moment alone, he went to his room and let out a sigh as he sat on the bed of his bedroom. He looked over to the picture he and Victor had taken with him all those years ago and let out a sad sigh. He had forgotten him, even though he knew that and had already thought and brooded over the fact for quite some time, for some reason it still hurt him.

He took the photo down off the wall and stared at it sadly; he couldn't see anything but black and white in the photo, and he thought back to the one moment in his life that he could actually see color, and how beautiful it was. He thought for sure then that Victor was his soul mate, but was deeply disappointed when he looked down to his clock only to see more time, and have all the beautiful colors fade out of his life. Even if it was only for a short moment, he longed for it to once again happen, to see all the beautiful colors around him.

He remembered the wonderful smile on Victor's face that day, and caught himself smiling. Even if Victor didn't remember Yuri or the moment they spent together, Yuri vowed to remember it for the both of them. Yuri, with a new found determination, decided that he was going to get back to the Grand Prix Final this season and skate on the same ice as Victor again, and this time he would talk to him, and remind him that he was the little boy that he had met all those years ago.

All that determination would be gone in a flash as soon as he learned what the triplets had done later that night. They had uploaded the video of him skating for the entire world to see, and Yuri was mortified. However, he wouldn't know that it was the best thing that could have happened to him until several days later when the one and only Victor Nikiforov arrived at Yu-topia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story so far!


	3. Chapter 2: Victor?!

Yuri was scrolling through his social media, just lazily looking to see if there was anything remotely entertaining when his ringtone startled him. He looked at the screen to see that it was Takeshi calling him, he had no idea as to why Takeshi was calling him, but he answered anyways, and he was immediately met with the sound of Takeshi apologizing.

"Yuri, I am so sorry! The girls uploaded a video of you doing Victor's routine, and it has gone viral!" Yuri's mind went blank, the only things he could process where: Video, viral, and Victor's routine. He felt the embarrassment inside him rise, and he hung up the phone and collapsed onto his bed, overwhelmed with embarrassment.

'How could, something like that go viral?! What if Victor saw? Oh my god! No, that is too embarrassing to even begin to imagine!' Yuri was rolling around in his bed trying to get rid of the embarrassment that was clouding over his mind and egging on his anxiety. 

'Oh my god, what if Victor thinks I am a total weirdo, or a stalker! Or worse! What if I become the laughing stalk of the entire skating community? Oh god I don't even want to know what they are saying about me right now!' He let out a loud groan and rolled over onto his stomach to try and sleep to forget all about the current issues that were now facing him head on, even though he knew he was going to have to face them eventually. 

Victor sat on his couch watching a video of Yuri Katsuki doing his routine, and he was in awe. He had never seen someone who did a routine with such passion, and emotion. His skating seemed to be telling a story, one that not even the great Victor Nikiforov had told, even though they had skated the same routine.

Victor was mesmerized by Yuri Katsuki; he watched the video several times on his couch while cuddling with his poodle Makkachin. He found Yuri mesmerizing, and even though he wasn't skating to the music it seemed as though Yuri's body was making music of its own. Victor felt as if Yuri was calling to him, begging him to come, and make good on that promise he made to him at the banquet It was then that he decided that he was going to coach Yuri Katsuki.

Yuri had been holed up in his room for two days now, refusing to leave, and refusing to face the reality of what had happened. For him it was easier to just stay under the covers where he felt warm, and safe, and he could forget all of the problems that he would have to deal with as soon as he left the comfortable nest.

"Yuri, come help shovel snow!" He heard his mother call up the steps to him; he questioned the fact of there being snow on the ground, and looked out the window, and sure enough a layer of snow was covering everything despite it being April already.

"Snow, in April? Why didn't I get an alert on my phone-? Oh wait, I turned it off so I wouldn't get contacted about the video." He rolled out of bed with a sigh; the floor creaked slightly under the weight of him standing up and stretching. He put on some warm clothing before, venturing into the cold outside world. 

On a whim, he decided to look down at the clock that was situated on his wrist, and to his surprise there were only a few hours left on it. How could the clock get so low without him noticing? He usually checked it every so often, but he never thought that he would be meeting his other half so soon. Were they a guest at Yutopia? 

No one really said anything to Yuri while he made his way to the front door, and if they did he was far too caught up in once again thinking about who is soul mate is to care. He thought about all the ways that they could possibly meet in his parents inn, some were kind of funny while others were just down right embarrassing.He put his shoes on, and opened the door, but to his surprise he was tackled by a large brown poodle before he could make his way out the door.

"Vichan?!" He surprised at the suddenness of the furball jumping on top of him."No you can't be Vichan! You're much too big!" He began to giggle as the dog gave him a sloppy wet kiss on his face, the smile on his face seemed to grow wider it was no secret that he was a huge fan of poodles, and this one was especially friendly.

"Doesn't he look just like Vichan? A foreign guest brought him along; he is in the onsen currently." Yuri took off towards the onsen, running as fast as his legs could carry him. There was no way! It couldn't be that Victor was here! He ran knocking several things off a shelf close by to him, but he didn't stop he had to know. He ran through the washing area and then threw open the door to see Victor.

He slowly stood up revealing his well-toned abs and chest; water glistened on his body, and Yuri found it hard to look away from the man. He was stunning, everything Yuri dreamed he would be, well of course he knew he would be toned but his body was as if it was sent from the gods above, and Yuri couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Victor! Wha-Why are you here?!" Yuri practically screamed out in shock that the man he had admired for so long was once again standing in front of him, butt naked. Victor held his hand out towards Yuri, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Hello Yuuri! Starting today I am your new coach! You are going to make it to the grand prix final, and you're going to win!" He said this while throwing a wink towards Yuri.

Yuri fell back onto his butt, he had no idea how to process any of this, other than the fact that Victor Nikiforov was in Hasetsu, and he was going to be his coach?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I am so happy that you decided to take a look at my work! I hope you are enjoying it, and are looking forward to more!


	4. Chapter 3: Finding Yuri's soulmate.

Yuri sat in the dining area of the inn, trying to wrap his mind around everything that was happening to him currently. Victor was here, and he is going to be his coach. Yuri was about to find out who is soul mate was, and he was glancing down at his clock, at every possible chance that he got.

There was only an hour and a half left on his clock now. Only an hour and a half and he would meet the person who he was meant to spend the rest of his life with, the one that he would hopefully love unconditionally. Yuri had been dreaming about this day since he heard about soul mates; he imagined meeting them, falling in love with him, and spending the rest of their lives together.

He could hear his heart thumping in his chest, and he was sure that he was going to die from too much excitement that day; he had gotten to meet his idol - not to mention see him naked as the day he was born, and he was going to finally meet his soulmate. Victor was currently sleeping on the floor, curled up with Makkachin by his side. My eyes kept moving from him to the door, then to my clock. That was when Minako burst through the door, yelling something about Victor, and Russia.

"Oh my god, it is Victor. Why is he in one of the inn's robes?! And why is he sleeping on the floor?!" Minako asked, gaping at the man in front of her. Yuri knew that she probably had more things that she wanted to say but she had no idea on how to say them out loud.

"Well, after he took a bath he wanted something to eat, and then he just kind of fell asleep there."

"How could you just let him-"

"Achoo!" Minako stopped mid-sentence and looked over to the silver haired man who was lying on the floor. He started to shift, and both Yuri and Minako stared at the man in awe as he slowly sat up hugging the cushion.

"Is there anything to eat...so hungry..."

"I thought you said he already ate?" Yuri looked over at Minako, and then back to Victor.

"He did, but anyways Victor, what would you like to eat?" Victor looked as though he was deep in his thoughts when all of a sudden he looked towards Yuri with a bright smile on his face.

"I know Yuri, what is your favorite food? As your coach, I want to know all of your favorite things." Yuri gave him a small smile before nodding and making his way to the kitchen to ask his mother to make his favorite dish. Katsu-don

Moments later, Victor sat with a large bowl of katsu-don in front of him, the sight and smell of the heavenly dish were enough to make Yuri's mouth water. But he shook his head and allowed himself to talk while Victor took his first bite of the dish.

"VKUSNO!" Victor yelled out as he quickly began to eat the dish in front of him. "This must be what the gods eat! It is so good!!!"

"It is our specialty here at Yu-topia, I am so glad that you like it!" Yuri's mother said with a large smile on her face.

"The deal was that Yuri could only eat it when he won a competition since he gained weight so easily."

"Oh really, and have you been eating them lately, Yuri?"

"Yes, I have been eating them somewhat frequently..." Victor wiped off a piece of rice that was stuck to his face and popped it in his mouth. Then with a bright smile, he gave the finishing blow to Yuri.

"But you haven't won anything, and I am afraid that until you lose those love handles, I won't be your coach. Okay, little piggy?" Yuri pulled nervously at his shirt, trying to get it to stay down as he stood up, obviously uncomfortable. He knew that his favorite dish was one of the main reasons he had put on so much weight, and a part of him felt guilty for allowing himself to indulge in the dish, but couldn't Victor point that out in a more tactful way?

"I feel like I should be insulted..." He said absentmindedly, stumbling slightly. 

"Hey, Yuri! What are all these boxes for?" It was his sister Mari, and Yuri didn't even notice that there were boxes piled up anywhere.

"Oh, can you take those to the room I will be staying in? Thanks!" Everyone in the room confusedly looked at Victor.Was Victor going to be staying here in the inn instead of a first class hotel or a luxury apartment?

With everyone's help, they managed to get all of Victor's things into an old unused banquet room that was in the area where the family lived. Yuri sat down on the tatami mats and let out a huge sigh of relief, exhausted. They had just moved all of Victor's boxes up the steps, and in record time. But then again the work was divided between several people, and most of the boxes weren't that heavy.

Victor moved towards Yuri and placed his hand over Yuri's, and in that moment something happened that Yuri never thought could happen. Never in a million years did he think it could it happen, but his entire world filled with color once again, with Victor's touch.

He saw the stunning blue of Victor's eyes, the beautiful silver locks. He saw so many other colors that he didn't know, all of them were so gorgeous. His eyes went back to Victor's, wide with shock, however, Victor looked normal.

"A relationship like this should be built on trust. Don't you think, Yuri?" Yuri had completely been zoned out for the first part of what he said, but all he knew now was that Victor was incredibly close to his face. He quickly moved away from the silver-haired man and didn't stop until his back hit the wall behind him.

"What is wrong, Yuri? Why did you run away?" Yuri looked down at his clock, and sure enough, it was at zero, and then he looked up at Victor. Why was he acting so calm? How could anyone be so calm when they were meeting their soulmate?

"What do you mean? Do-don't you see it?" Victor looked at him confused, and the look only confused Yuri more. Didn't Victor see it? Didn't Victor have the same thing happen to him to realize that they were soulmates?

"What do you mean can I see it? Everything looks normal to me?"


	5. Chapter 4: Confusion, Questions, and a Realization

What do you mean can I see it? Everything looks normal to me?" Victor said, confusion and concern, and confusion evident in his blue eyes.

"Oh, never mind, it is nothing! It is probably just my imagination, Victor. Don't worry about it!" He said while placing a hand over his heart. It felt as though someone had just stabbed him through the heart. He couldn't believe it; did Victor not see the colors as well? In reality, he didn't even know why he was seeing colors with Victor. Of course, he knew what it meant though; it meant that Victor was undeniably his soul mate.

He immediately got up and ran to his room ignoring Victor for the time being. He needed to figure this out. Why was this happening now? This wasn't the first time the two of them had met, far from it; in fact, they had met when he was little...

Then the realization of the memory came up: he had met Victor before when he was little. He had seen colors then, but it was only for a short moment. He had even seen Victor's eye color that day, but if Victor was his soul mate what was the reason for Yuri not seeing colors permanently, and why hadn't his clock been at zero? Why hadn't he realized it then instead of now? 

He had never heard of anything like this happening to anyone before, could this be the first case of this ever happening to anyone? Everything usually ended up perfect between the two, and cases where they didn't be extremely rare, and even then the consequences of soul mate rejection could be deadly, if not accepted by both of them, and in most cases of soul mate rejection, the one who had been rejected would pass away. But something like this? He had never heard of it before, and he figured that it was possible that Victor could have realized it when they first met all those years ago.

"Oh god..." Yuri exclaimed out loud. He hadn't even thought of that being the case, not even once, but even so, why did it seem like Victor had no memory of them ever meeting before the Grand Prix Final?

He knew that he had to ask Victor whether or not he had already met his soul mate. He could play it off as he wanted to get to know each other, or that he was just simply curious about it. Even though he knew what he had to do it didn't stop him from pacing the length of the room again and again.

He knew that something was wrong with him, that he was broken. Was there another way he could there be to describe this? It was horrible, and it broke his heart to know that Victor may have given up on him years ago. He didn't want to think about it, but his mind just kept going over and over it, not letting him think of anything else, not letting him escape from the reality as it was. He was broken, and he hated the feeling of knowing it.

Would Victor even accept him as he was? Did Victor even know they were soul mates? So many questions came to his head, all the same, yet slightly different. He didn't know what to do, he was scared. It seemed like he had been in his head forever when a knock at his door broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yuri! Let's have a sleep over!" Yuri immediately forced the door to remain shut, he absoloutely could not let Victor into his room like this, he wasn't sure of how to handle Victor.

"Nooooo!" Held the door even tighter now, in an attempt to make sure that Victor wouldn't get into his room, he knew that he couldn't handle the questions he was sure to ask the raven haired male.

"Come on, Yuri, please!!!!" Yuri felt another small tug on the door behind him, but he refused to let the door even budge a tiny bit.

"No way!" Yuri looked around his room, and then realized he had a lot of posters of Victor hanging up on his walls. He quickly took all of them down, even taking down the photo of Victor and himself when he was younger. He didn't want Victor to see these posters and think that he was just a weird obsessed fan, and it might make him not want to be his coach anymore. So with those thoughts, he quickly took down all the photos and posters taking one quick glance at them before hiding them away in a safe place.

"Yuri!" Yuri sprang back into action, holding the door shut, and so the two of them continued on with their small battle.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Victor left Yuri alone and Yuri laid down on his bed with a sigh. He went over everything that had happened today in his head. Victor coming, Victor announcing that he was going to be Yuri's coach, and finding out that Victor was his soul mate; it was all so much to take in, and it definitely felt overwhelming to the male. He didn't know what to think; he was obviously broken for some reason. Not realizing that Victor was his soul mate the first time that they met, he had to be broken for something like that to happen.

Would they still be able to work things out together though? Would Victor accept him even if he was broken? His clock and seeing colors they both had gone off at the wrong time. Would that be alright with Victor? Would he be mad at Yuri? Blame him for the pain and heartache that he no doubt caused him? Was he even Victor's soul mate to begin with? What would he do if he was completely broken, and alone? He didn't want to think about it, but he was so scared. Scared of what the future could hold for both him, and Victor, but finding answers to all of his questions would have to wait until tomorrow when he and Victor could talk about things together.


	6. Chapter 5: Victor's Soul Mate

The next morning, Yuri woke up from the screaming of his alarm clock telling him that it was time for him to get up and face the day. He sat up and stretched with a loud groan, his messy black locks falling slightly into his eyes. He had barely slept at all the night before with all the confusion he was facing, but he knew that he would have to get up out of bed and face the day whether he liked it or not.

He looked around, seeing all the colors of his room; it was all so beautiful. Even with all the drama the night before, he couldn't help but take a look outside his window. Everything was so colorful, and it was breathtakingly beautiful.Sadly, he had to get into his workout gear and go downstairs for a light breakfast.

He stared down at his breakfast in disappointment; it was nothing more than a small bit of rice, and some miso soup, but he had no room to complain. After all, he had to go on a diet in order to get back into figure skating. It would be tough for a while, but he knew that he would soon get used to it again. He let out a sad sigh and began to eat the meal in front of him.

After he had finished, he immediately got up and went outside to start his warm-up stretches. The morning so far had a sense of normality, even though Yuri knew that things were less than normal. Stretching, he began to once again think about the events that had occurred the night before.

He knew that there was nothing that could be done about anything that had happened that night, no matter how desperately he wanted to change it. But it was still hard for him to believe that something was wrong with him; that his clock and vision had both gone off not at their first meeting, but years after it. What could have possibly caused something like that to happen? Yuri shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind from these thoughts.

"Yuri!!" Yuri turned his head towards Victor's voice. Victor had a bright smile on his face, and Yuri couldn't help but smile back at the silver haired man.

"Yuri! Let's start your workout with a short run to the rink!" He said, almost too cheerfully, and Yuri nodded his head in agreement. He often jogged to the ice castle, and he was confident that he would be able to keep up; that was until he saw what Victor had in mind for a run.

Victor was riding a bicycle and expected Yuri to keep up. If this was just a normal jog, Yuri would probably have no problem keeping up with the man, but Victor was on a bicycle and expected Yuri to keep up with his pace, which resulted in Yuri having to sprint to keep up with him and becoming out of breath very quickly, but he still pushed his way through.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they made it to Ice Castle. Yuri was standing there trying to catch his breath; he wanted desperately to just be able to lay down on his back to catch his breath, but he settled for standing up straight and breathing deeply in an attempt to slow his breathing.

After he finally caught his breath, he followed Victor inside. Yuri watched Victor skate gracefully across the ice. He knew the routine he was skating; after all, it had won several gold medals this year. Yuri found him breathtakingly beautiful, his silver hair flowing with his every movement; Yuri couldn't take his eyes off of him, but he knew that he had to ask the Nishigori's if it would be alright to use Ice Castle as their home rink for now.

"Hey Takeshi, Victor wanted to use this as our home rink for now. Would that be okay?" Takeshi immediately put his arm around Yuri with a big smile on his face.

"Just let me talk to management about it, but I am sure it will be alright." Takeshi laughed, and Yuri couldn't help but laugh too. After all, the Nishigori's ran the rink, so he knew that it would be alright.

"Say, Yuri, when can we upload this?" The triplets asked. Yuri let out a groan and turned to look at the three girls, shaking his head.

"You can't upload it, this is a private session and I am not sure how thrilled Victor would be with you uploading it without his permission."

"Fine..." The girls grumbled, but they immediately went back to taking pictures and recording. Yuri went back to watching Victor and admiring the way he skated. Despite everything that was happening, Yuri was just happy thinking about Victor being there.

"Remember, you can't get on the ice until you lose some weight, little piggy!" Victor said to him from the ice. Yuri's lips formed a frown. He was excited to have Victor as a coach and just having him here, but he definitely needed some work in the pep talk department.

He spent the rest of that day with Minako, and when he got home he found that he was too exhausted to even begin to talk to Victor about the problem he was facing, and he knew that he had to do it tomorrow during the time they worked out before they went to the rink.

When he laid down in his bed, he couldn't think of anything other than the problem at hand. What would he say to Victor in the first place? What could he say? Should he just come out and tell Victor what had happened? What would Victor do? What would he say? What would he think?! What if he didn't believe Yuri at all? How would he prove that it had happened with him, and not someone else?

Yuri sighed; he knew that he needed to get to sleep, but he was finding it nearly impossible to do so. If he had just taken the time today to talk to Victor, maybe his anxiety wouldn't have been like this tonight, but then again there was the possibility of it being worse. Ugh... he really needed to stop thinking like this; it definitely was not doing him any good. He rolled over and tried his best to get to sleep, despite all the thoughts circling inside his head.

The next morning was the same routine, and he didn't get a chance to talk to Victor until the early afternoon when he was taking a break from exercising. Sitting on the bench overlooking the small city of Hasetsu, Victor started asking him questions, even though most of them seemed random, and some of them were a bit too personal for Yuri's liking though he answered most of them.

"So, Yuri, are you in love with Minako?" Yuri looked over at Victor, utterly dumbfounded by the question, but still managed to answer it.

"No, she is like a second mother to me." This was true about his relationship with Minako, after all, he had known her since he was a small boy, and had spent many late nights with her refining his skills.

"Do have any lovers?"

"No."

"What about ex-lovers?" Yuri blushed, given the fact he had only ever had a crush on Yuko and Victor but he had never actually gone out with anyone.

"No comment."

"How about your soul mate, have you met them yet?" Yuri didn't know what to say or what to think. He didn't know how to answer Victor's question, so he just decided to go with a one worded answer.

"Yes..."

"Oh, so you have met your soul mate? Wait, you said you didn't have any lovers though?" Victor looked at Yuri with a confused look on his face.

"Well, it is complicated, and I would rather not talk about it at the moment..." Yuri sounded disheartened but remembered his goal to ask Victor about his soul mate. "How about you, Victor? Have you met your soul mate yet?"

"I guess you could say that, but apparently, Yakov needed me to forget meeting them. Apparently, I was starting to go through soul mate rejection, and they decided that it would be better if I forgot meeting them all together. They must have done something to hurt me, otherwise, it wouldn't be needed for me to forget them all together. Honestly, even if I did remember, I don't think I would want to be with them if they hurt me that badly. Honestly, I would probably hate them for what they did to me. If they didn't need me then they sure as heck don't need me now." Yuri's eyes burned, and he wanted to cry, but he knew that he needed to ask one last question.

"If you don't mind me asking when did all this happen?" Yuri needed to know, he had to although he wasn't even sure if he was ready to hear the answer, or if he would ever be ready to hear the answer, but he knew that he needed to know.

"Eleven years ago, when I was 16 years old, that was the year I had to forget my soul mate."


	7. Chapter 6: Yuri's Decision

"Eleven years ago, when I was 16 years old, was the year I had to forget my soul mate." Yuri stared at him in shock, and there was no denying it. Victor was his soul mate, and he was Victor's; the time frame fit. He had met Victor for the first time eleven years ago, at his first ice skating competition all those years ago.

Victor must have realized it that day, so many years ago. Yet somehow some way he had forgotten him, his soulmate, all because he had begun going through soulmate rejection, and it was all his fault.

His blood ran cold at the thought; Victor had forgotten all about him. He had hurt him so much, by his clock, and vision not working properly, that he was forced to forget all of his memories of them meeting, and once again he felt like he had been stabbed in the chest. But the fact was him not remembering wasn't what hurt the most; it was that Victor said he would hate them, and that he wouldn't need them. After all, Victor didn't know that Yuri was his soulmate, so Victor didn't realize that what he had just said hurt Yuri.

"Well, isn't that a tiny bit harsh? Hate is a really strong word...." Yuri hated hearing Victor say that he hated his soulmate after all Yuri was his soulmate...and hearing this straight from Victor's own mouth hurt, it hurt that his own soulmate was saying these things to him even if he didn't know it.

"Not for me, after all, they must have hated me if I had to go through that, with them not even caring enough to do something. So what is wrong with returning the feeling?" Yuri looked down at the ground. He felt like it would be even worse. Victor would either not believe him or hate him for being broken. It wasn't his choice to be broken, and if he could change it, and make it so he realized at the same time that Victor probably had he would do it in a heartbeat. But right now he had no idea how to reply to Victor. Yuri was no doubt his soul mate, and it hurt to hear him say this.

"I guess you're right..." Yuri trailed off at the end. Not knowing what else to say, he looked at the ground, tears burning in his eyes. He knew Victor didn't know that his soul mate was sitting right there beside him, but even so, hearing all of this hurt.

"Well, enough about my soul mate! I want to know about yours, Yuri; I am not letting you go with just it's complicated!" Yuri's head snapped up and looked at the silver-haired man sitting in front of him, eyes widened. He needed to figure out something to say, anything to say to him. So he just decided to tell Victor a truth mixed with a lie, even if he knew, and felt that he was wrong.

"Well, they don't remember me. We met a little while ago, but they got into an accident, and well...they lost all their memories of me, and so that is why it is complicated. I am sorry, but I really don't want to talk about this anymore, Victor, please." Yuri honestly just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. Hearing what Victor thought of his soul mate was too much for him to take. He hated him, he hated Yuri, and of course, Victor didn't know that Yuri was his soul mate but even still, the thought hurt Yuri immensely. He wanted him to know, but he didn't want to hurt him.

"I am sorry Yuri...I hope that they remember you soon...it must be really painful for you, but I will try to support you! We will just have to blow them out of the water when you win the grand Prix final! So much so that they will have to remember you!"

Yuri gave a slight nod but thought in his head about how ironic it was that Victor, his soul mate, was the one saying this to him, but he didn't think much about that right that second. He wanted to go home and think about the information he had just heard from Victor and try to figure out what this meant for him and what he could do.

"Hey, Yuri, what is that behind us?" Yuri turned his head to see what Victor was pointing at, and immediately after it registered in his mind what he was looking at, and he was more than happy to change the subject to anything other than soulmates. He didn't know how he could handle any more questions about his soulmate without telling Victor or bursting into tears.

"Oh, that is Hasetsu Castle; well I say that, but there is actually a ninja house inside."

"Really?! Ninjas?!"

Soon enough he found himself taking a picture on Victor's phone of him and Makachin in front of the building. While Victor was tagging his photo, Yuri's mind drifted back to the conversation before, and then suddenly, an idea formed in his head.

'What if Victor comes to like me or love me before he knows that I am his soul mate? And then I tell him, would he be able to accept me then? It would probably be better that way, and that way he can fall in love with me not just because I am his soul mate, but because I am...well...I am me. But if he doesn't fall in love with me, I don't know what I am going to do...it could end in disaster. I could end up going through soul mate rejection, and Victor wouldn't even know why. But if I have it so that Victor falls in love with me, and it turns out that I fall in love with who he is as a person, and not just because he is my soul mate, then it would be meant to be...but I will have to tell Victor eventually, and what if he hates me? What if even though he fell in love with me he won't be with me just because of the pain I caused him? What if it turns out I am not really in love with Victor either? No, I can't think like that! I have decided! I am going to make Victor Nikiforov fall madly in love with me, not as his soulmate, but as Yuri Katsuki!'


	8. Chapter 7: Enter the Russian Punk, and a Showdown at Ice Castle?!

It has been a few weeks since Yuri made his declaration to make Victor Nikiforov fall in love with him, but he has made very little progress in that sense. Today was finally the day that he had dropped back to his original weight at last year's grand Prix final, and he was thrilled that he was going to be able to get back on the ice today.

He was running full speed to Ice Castle, the sheer excitement of the day propelling him forward. He wore a smile on his face as he ran towards the rink. In this moment, he didn't care that he had barely made any progress, he was just happy that today the two of them would finally get back on the ice.

He noticed a particularly large crowd outside of the rink, but Yuri just continued running, and people soon parted for him, realizing that he was making his way to the rink. What he wasn't expecting was a swift kick to his back, and a foot coming down on his forehead.

"It's all your fault! Apologize, pig!" Yuri stared up in confusion, and the blonde haired Yuri kept his foot there holding him down. He had no idea as to why he was so pissed off at him, or what he was even doing here.

"Hey, Pig! Fatso!" Yuri didn't know why the Russian Yuri was here, and all he could do in that moment was apologize and try to get him to stop his ministrations by telling him that he was hurting him.

"I'm sorry! Please stop! Ouch! That hurts! Stop!" But no matter what Yuri said, the blonde haired male above him refused to stop, until finally after several minutes of the continuous grinding his foot into his head, he became bored, and leaned up against the counter.

"He promised me first that he would choreograph a program for me. What about you? Did he make a promise to choreograph a program for you too?" Yuri slowly stood up, holding his forehead where the Russian had just kicked him.

"Huh? We haven't gotten to talking about programs or anything like that..." The blonde stomped forward, looking even angrier than before.

"What?! You make him take an entire year off, and to do what?! Isn't getting him as a coach enough? As if a guy who'd sob in a toilet stall at the Grand Prix Final can change at all just by getting Victor as a coach!" Yuri felt a bit uncomfortable with the blonde getting in his face, not to mention bringing up the first time the two of them had met.

"Just retire already!" Those words ran through Yuri's head, and for once he didn't let those words bother him in the slightest. He knew that he needed to act more confident even if those words hurt he needed to stand his ground.

"Stop smirking, fatso!" Yuri gave him another smile.

"I don't really understand the whole issue, but why don't you just ask him yourself?" Yuri began to lead the blonde to the ice, where he knew Victor was skating. 

'After all, Victor came all the way to Hasetsu because he wanted to. Just to become my coach. I need to try to have more confidence; after all, there is no way I am going to be able to have Victor fall in love with me as me and not his soulmate if I don't even have the slightest bit of confidence .'Yuri opened the doors, and he heard the blonde Yuri let out a gasp before he once again began talking.

"Those moves, they're for the short program Victor was practicing for next season, I don't know why the idiot started them though," Yuri said this with a scowl on his face, he was obviously pissed off at Victor.

"What?" Yuri said, a look of surprise covering his face. Had Victor already started his choreography for next year? Yuri felt a pang of guilt in his chest, he really had taken Victor away from the ice in a way, hadn't he?

"Victor was already putting together routines for next season, but he was really torn. Surprising the audience has always been his top priority, and he had always managed to do so until well...he was constantly winning medals. He had the whole world in his hands, but now no matter what he does, no one's surprised anymore. He knows that better than anyone if you don't have any inspiration left, you're as good as dead, and hell he hates being uninspired. He knows the reason why too, and it kills him knowing why, yet not being able to do a damn thing about it.If he is going to take next season off, I wonder if he will let me use his program instead. I would definitely be able to win the grand Prix final if I have his program." It was Yuri's turn to let out a small gasp, as he turned to look at the blonde Yuri. There was no way he was thinking that he could win the grand Prix final his first year in the senior division, it was unheard of for anyone to do so, even Victor hadn't won his first years there!

"I know I can surprise people more, but I need Victor's help if I am going to make my senior the best, and besides, he promised me!" Yuri looked confusedly at the blonde Yuri, he was serious about this, and Yuri had no idea what to say or do other than stare at the blonde in front of him.

"You look like you're doing great, Victor!" Yuri jumped a bit when he heard the blonde Yuri scream at Victor. Yuri looked over again to Victor, and he was once again drawn into his beautiful blue eyes. However, the moment of getting to stare into the wonderful color was cut short by the exchange between the blonde Yuri, and Victor.

"Yuri, you're here? I'm surprised Yakov let you come, what do you want?" Yuri watched as the blonde's face grew into a very angry expression, and he heard him let out a growl, much to Yuri's surprise.

"That's not a very happy face, I am guessing I forgot some promise that I made or did Yakov send you here to get me to come back to Russia to get back to training?"

After the blonde had explained to Victor his promise to him, quite angrily, all Victor could do was sit there and scratch his head a few times while apologizing. Yuri didn't know how to react to the exchange between the two, and if he was being completely honest, and he felt slightly jealous of the other Yuri. The conversation seemed to come easily between the two.

"Sorry, sorry. I totally forgot, but you knew I was the forgetful type, right?"For some reason, it seemed that those words only enraged the blonde Yuri more. 

"Yeah, I am painfully aware of that, but a promise is a promise! You'll choreograph my new program, Victor! Let's go back to Russia! Now! The next season is right around the corner, and I don't want to waste any time preparing for my senior debut!" Yuri began to feel the bubble of anxiety building in his chest. Would Victor go home to Russia with the other Yuri, leaving him here alone? Yuri didn't know how he would handle it, Victor was his soulmate, and he had barely had any time to get to know him - or for Victor to get to know Yuri. Yet all he could do in that moment was stare at Victor fearfully, his heart pounding in his chest as he waited. Waited for what Victor's final decision would be.

He watched his face deep in thought. To Yuri, it looked like he was thinking about whether or not he was worth Victor staying here, and if the other Yuri would be better for him to coach. He thought his heart would pound right out of his chest when Victor finally gave a smile to the both of them.

"Alright, I have decided!" Both of the Yuris looked at him confused, wondering what he could have decided. Would he leave him behind, and go back to Russia? Or would he stay here and continue to coach him? Those few seconds of waiting almost seemed like an eternity to Yuri.

"Tomorrow, I will choreograph a program for both of you, to the same music."

"What?! The same music as him!" Both of the Yuri's shouted out in disbelief, and they were clearly displeased with the idea of skating to the same music as the other after all neither of them wanted to skate to the same music.

"No this piece has several different arrangements; I was trying to decide which one to use. I'll think of a different program for each of you of course. I'll reveal the programs in one week! You'll compete to see who can surprise the audience more!"

"Whoa! Let's take a step back here!" Yuri was obviously nervous about this, especially with how the last season had gone for him. How could he even hope to surprise the audience? By actually landing his jumps for once? By doing something he had never done before? He had no idea on how he was going to pull this off.

"Then you will have to do whatever the winner says, Victor! If those are the terms then I will do this!" To Yuri, it seemed that the blonde Russian was completely confident about his skills, and he was sure that he was going to win against him. He briefly wondered where the blonde managed to get his confidence from.

"Great! I love that kind of thing!" Yuri could only stand in stunned silence, and that was when the triplets Axel, Lutz, and Loop, decided to make their appearance.

"Wait just a minute!" The three men turned to look at the three girls. They stood determined in front of the three men, and they had a condition for the event. 

"Will you let us organize the event? A face-off between the Yuri of Russia, and the Yuri of Japan! Let's throw...a huge party!" The last part was said by all three of the girls, and Victor. While to the two Yuri's could only stare at the three with a look of disbelief on their faces. There was no way that they could be serious about making this a huge production!

And so it was decided that in one week a face-off between both the Russian Yuri and the Japanese Yuri would take place, and Victor would have to listen to the winner. Yuri knew what the other Yuri would want, and that would be for him to go back to Russia with him, but Yuri only wanted to stay by Victor's side, all he could think about was if he could do it. Or would he end up losing Victor forever, and never being able to tell him how he felt, and that he was his soulmate. He knew that he had to win no matter what, other wise he would lose Victor forever.


	9. Chapter 8: Yuri Doubting Himself, and Victor Learns More About Yuri

Yuri was surprised when the Russian Yuri declared he was going to be staying at Yutopia. Despite Yuri wishing that he wouldn't, he didn't know if he could handle, both Victor and Yuri being there. It was causing him to be even more anxious than he already was from the day's events.

"Of course I am staying here! There is no way I am not letting you have Victor all to yourself you pig!!" He had declared before demanding food, and a bath, and now here the three of them were sitting around a table eating their dinners. However Yuri felt as if he was the third wheel as if in the world Victor and the Russian Yuri were in, he did not exist. He didn't exist to the two of them, and he didn't understand the two of them talking, due to it being in Russian.

"Hey Yuri, so you have another guest..." In that moment Yuri watched the blonde whip his head around, and he watched as his sister Mari's eyes lit up. He knew in that moment exactly what she was thinking about, her number one favorite anime character, and he watched as she began to fangirl internally, she had always gotten the face she now held when she was fangirling.That was when his mom walked in and smiled at the group.

"Hi, Mari! Yuri's new guest, is named Yuri too isn't that funny?"

"What no, there can't be two Yuri's! That would get way too confusing, way too quick!" Yuri watched as she seemed to be deep in thought for a split second before making a decision." I know! My brother will stay Yuri, and the Russian Yuri will be called Yurio!"

"What!" The blonde shrieked. "Why can't the pig be Yurio?! I don't want a damn nickname!"

"Because you're younger of course!" Mari said this with a light-hearted laugh, before asking her next question. "By the way where is Yurio staying? Is he staying here in the Onsen like victor?"

"Upstairs-"But before Yuri could finish what he was saying his older sister cut him off.

"What in the storage room?! I need to give it a serious cleaning then!" She began to rush up the stairs but came back down, quickly. "Yuri come help me! They are your guests after all!" And then she retreated back up, the steps. Yuri reluctantly got up, having only finished half of his food, and went to follow his sister back up the stairs, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the Russian's once more begin to laugh, and talk in Russian, not even acknowledging the fact that Yuri had left the table.

He felt a pain in his heart as he watches Victor laugh, and smile with the younger Yuri, and his mind began to drift to his words about his soulmate. 'I hate my soulmate, after all, they must have hated me to hurt me so much...' He hated that his mind brought him back to the moment he learned the fact that he was Victor's soulmate and the fact that if Victor knew he would never look at Yuri the same way ever again.

So he did what he always did when he got anxious, he ran to his room, and grabbed his skates, then bolted to the ice rink. He ran to the rink and was determined not to stop running until he could hear the comforting sound of his skates scraping against the ice. He needed to be away from it, to get his mind away from the confusion, and the anxiety he was feeling, due to the current situation.

Who could blame him for being so caught up in everything? The dieting, soulmates, ice skating, ballet, trying to figure out how one Earth he was going to get to know Victor, and have his feelings requited, or if his feelings were even more than just a celebrity crush, and what wasn't helping his mind wrap around all of his feelings right now was the fact that Yuri Plisetsky was no here and was demanding that Victor keep his promise to him, not to mention the fact that they were going to compete to see if Victor would stay, and coach Yuri or if he would return home to Russia with Yuri Plisetsky.

After all, Yuri Plisetsky was comfortable around Victor and even had more talent than Yuri. He knew that Victor would probably choose Yurio over him, any day. After all, he was confident that he could win the Grand Prix Final in his first year in the senior division, and Yuri felt that he was so much better than he would ever be.

He needed to be able to do something other than having to think about everything, he needed a break from it. He didn't know how to handle the situation at hand, it was confusing, and stressful. He wanted no needed to win this contest, he had to because if he didn't Victor would leave him, and return to Russian with Yurio, leaving him here, not knowing how he will get Victor to fall in love with him for him, rather than it just being because Yuri is his soulmate. He had to otherwise Yuri being Victor's soulmate would mean absolutely nothing to anyone, and he would more than likely end up going through soulmate rejection.

Finally, he felt his feet touch the ice, and he felt the tension release slightly as he began to move. The comforting sound of the blades scraping against the ice reached his ears and soothed him with its gentle rhythm. He wished that the ice could always be this calming, rather than be a double edged sword, where it could be the reason for his anxiety, but for now, it was calming, allowing him to get out of his head.

Of course, he knew that he couldn't stay out here all night, he would eventually have to go back home and face his problems head on, even if he would rather stay here. He had practice in the early morning, but for some reason, he couldn't tear himself away from the ice just yet.

"Where did Yuri go?" Victor wondered as he lay down on the tatami mats, looking over towards Yuri's older sister Mari. He had been gone for a while, and Victor was starting to get worried about him.

"He left a while ago. At times like this, he is usually at Minako's place or at Ice castle. He's always been that way, whenever he is anxious or even just feeling down he has always wanted to practice."

Victor was concerned for his student, so he immediately headed towards Minako's bar in hopes of finding him there. After all, he could just be unwinding with a drink or talking to Minako, and if he wasn't there he would check Ice Castle next,? but when he walked in he was only met with the familiar sight of Minako behind the bar.

"Minako have you seen Yuri tonight? Mari said that he usually comes either to your place or Ice Castle when he gets anxious. I am worried since he had been gone for a while."

"Huh? Yuri? He's not here. By 'my place' she meant my ballet studio. Whenever Yuri gets anxious he always wants to practice, I usually go along with him. Ice Castle lets him skate any time as long it's not already booked. Yuri was able to grow as a skater because he always had a safe place where he could go practice alone whenever he got anxious. He is no genius, but he was gifted with more free time than anyone else to practice. I get worried about that boy, I wonder if he even has met his soulmate yet. He gets so lonely when he is by himself, so please stay by his side Victor, he has always admired you, and looked up to you as a role model."

"Thanks, Minako I really appreciate it! I think I am going to head to Ice Castle, to see if Yuri is there or if he left already. And I promise I will do my best to help Yuri, and stay by his side"

"Of course! Thank you, Victor, for helping Yuri. Have a nice night Victor! I hope you find Yuri!"

"Thanks, Minako! See you later!"

Victor began walking once more to Ice Castle, he could see lights on inside, and he figured that Yuri must be in there practicing. He noticed Yuko and Nishigori standing by the rinkside when he walked into the rink, and he also noticed his student lazily skating around the ice doing spins, or figure eights.

"Good evening you two!" Victor said as he greeted the couple.

"Hello, Victor! I am guessing you were looking for Yuri?" Victor nodded.

"Then you came to the right place, he always comes to practice by himself."

"It always made me think that he really loved skating, even though at times he seemed like he was really quite lonely," Yuko said with a smile, as she watched Yuri continue to skate. "He didn't even play with his friends most of the time, he was usually here at the rink practicing until his feet practically bleed."

"Well, he was never good at making them. Skating aside he isn't very good at putting himself out there. I don't want this to be the end for him.He worked so hard to get to this point in his career, and I know that he would be heartbroken if he had to give it up. I only hope that his soulmate wherever they may be are supporting him because I know Yuri has always looked forward to meeting them. He deserves to be happy and to have someone to support him through thick, and thin."

"Same here, Yuri actually hates losing, especially when he works so hard for something, which I can understand, but I hope that you will be able to bring out a side of Yuri that we've never seen before, and help him become more confident in himself!" Victor smiled and put a finger to his lips.

"So a magic spell to change a little piggy Yuri into a handsome prince..." Both Yuko, and her husband turned to look at Victor, a confused look on their faces.

"Huh?" They said in unison, it was quite clear that they had no idea what Victor meant when he said that.

"Nothing. Thanks, I know a lot more about Yuri now, and I will be able to help him more as a coach. Please make sure that he doesn't hurt himself while he is out there tonight. I will see you both in the morning."

Victor then turned to leave. It was true that Victor had learned quite a bit about Yuri tonight, but there was definitely something that lingered in the back of Victor's mind. Why hadn't Yuri told his friends about his soulmate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am not sure how many of you all have the Yuri on ice Amino but soon I am going to be holding a contest on Amino for this story! Yay! It is a fan art contest, that has the following prizes:  
> 1st place: An Exclusive sneak peak into the next chapter of Forgotten Memories as well as being able to see a full first look at the next chapter of Forgotten Memories  
> A oneshot specifically written for them  
> Another sneak peak into one of my future stories that will be published on Wattpad, and ao3 in the future.  
> Also they get to help come up with a name for the one of my stories that will be coming in the future  
> 2nd place: A sneak peak into the next chapter of Forgotten Memories, and they will also get a oneshot specifically written for them, and a first look at the full next chapter of Forgotten Memories  
> 3rd place: A first look into the next full Chapter of Forgotten Memories, as well as a sneak peak into the next chapter  
> I am not very good at coming up with prizes so if you guys don't like these prizes, and have a different idea of better prizes I am always open to suggestions before the contest starts. My Amino is Otakugirl1228 so if you guys want to come chat you can always go find me there or on my tumblr, or on amino! I will announce when the contest starts on there so I hope you all go and look forward to it! I hope you continue to enjoy Forgotten Memories!


	10. Chapter 9: The Music, and Yurio's Accusation

The run to Ice Castle the next morning didn't feel as long as it usually did, but that was probably due to the fact that Yuri was excited. Today was the day that they were finally going to get their music, and he was so excited to listen to the pieces for the first time, even though he was still not thrilled with the idea of both him and Yurio skating to the same music, it was a little unsettling.

It was a special day indeed, well at least that is what Yuri thought. Yurio seemed to look as though he couldn't care less, but Yuri was excited nonetheless. He wanted to see the program that Victor had created especially for him to use. He could feel his heart fluttering in his chest, as they entered the rink.

'Today is finally the day Victor starts coaching me! Whether this is my last season or not depends on this. I'll never get anywhere with skating or with Victor if I wimp out here! I have to give this my all! I can't lose this 'Hotsprings on Ice' match! And then I will aim for the Grand Prix Final, and be able to make Victor proud!"'

"Alright, let's first have you two listen to the music." Yuri watched in anticipation as Victor hit play, his ears were met with the sound of classical background music, and a soprano voice that seemed to be singing of a love they have yet to experience, it sounded so innocent and beautiful.

"This piece comes in two different arrangements, each one with its own theme. On Love: Eros and Agape. Have you ever thought about love?" Yuri silently shook his head, although of course he had thought a lot about love although he didn't think that Victor meant the same kind of love he was thinking about, after all Yuri had yet to truly experience any form of love other than his family's, due to the fact he had been saving himself all this time for his soulmate.

"Nope." He heard Yurio's answer, and he wasn't surprised after all Yurio was only a fifteen year old boy, and to be honest Yuri was a twenty-three year old male who had not really ever though about that unless it was with his soulmate, who Victor just happened to be not that he would reveal that until he felt it was time, although he questioned if it would ever be the right time to tell him.

"Alright then. Then what do you feel when you listen to this music?" Yuri was the first to answer, and he answered with exactly what he thought when he had first heard the song. To be honest he had a pretty good feeling that he could nail this song if he skated to it, but he wasn't completely sure after all he had yet to listen to the other piece.

'It's very clear and innocent, like someone who doesn't know what love is yet, or almost as if they are talking about loving their soulmate, but they do not know exactly know what love is." Yuri had a thoughtful expression on his face as he thoughtfully answered Victor's question.

"I don't like this piece. This innocence crap makes me want to barf." Yurio said while making a face that looked as if he was gagging, Yuri couldn't help but roll his eyes at Yurio's reaction. Although he did find it kind of amusing that he reacted that way.

"Okay." Yuri then watched as Victor moved to hit play for the next song, and this one was very different. It had a faster tempo, and it was clear that it had latin flair to it. It was is if it was telling a story of lust. In his mind Yuri could see the story the music was trying to tell, and he felt as though this was the exact opposite of him. This music, sounded erotic, and Yuri didn't know if he even had the capabilities to be erotic on or off the ice.

"It's like a completely different song..." Yuri mused as he drifted away with the music, watching as the story played out in his mind. It was true that it was very different from the first song, and Yuri didn' think that he could ever pull off a song like this that was dripping in seduction.

"Victor! I want to skate to this song!" Victor stood up straight, and looked at the two men in front of him. It was clear that he had some idea of who he was going to have skate what, but neither Yuri or Yurio still thought they would get the one that they understood best, between the two songs.

"The first piece is "On Love: Agape." The theme is unconditional love. And this piece is "On Love: Eros." The theme is sexual love. I'll have you two skate to these opposing themes. This is how I am assigning them. Yuri you'll skate to Eros. Yurio you skate to Agape!" Victor was know wearing his signature smile as he pointed at the two of them. Both Yuri and Yurio shared similar looks of shock, and confusion.  
Yuri felt that he couldn't to the song Victor had suggested, and he was honestly doubting that he could pull this off, and he was scared that he would loose Victor before he even had a sliver of a chance of him falling in love with him.  
"Switch them! That piece isn't me at all!" Yurio yelled clearly angry with how Victor assigned the pieces. While Yuri just panicked with his hands on his head. However Victor was unfazed by their outbursts.

"What?!" After all Eros was the exact opposite of everything Yuri knew. Of course he had one things by himself but! He had never done them with another person, and he thought he had a good reason not to after all he wanted to save himself for his soulmate.

"You have to do the exact opposite of what people expect. How else are you supposed to suprise them? That's my motto. Actually you are both far more ordinary and mediocre than what you think. You need to be more self aware. I'm surprised that you two think that you can choose your own image. From the audience's perspective you two are nothing more than a piglet, and a kitten. If you aren't up to my standards by next week, I wont choreograph either of your programs.Both of you are my fans so I am sure that you will manage."

"Fine. I'll skate to "Agape". My senior debut depends on it! You had better give me a program that'll let me win the Grand Prix Final Victor!"

"It's up to you whether you win or not. If I was skating the program, I'd win for sure." Victor said with a smirk that only enraged the blonde more, but the expression on the males face did nothing to change the expression on the silver haired males face.

"If I win, Victor, you are coming back to Russia. And you'll be my coach! That's what I want from you! This pig doesn't deserve you to be his coach! So you will become my coach if I win got it!" Yurio stomped on the ice, and pointed at Victor, Yuri could see that he was clearly determined to take Victor back with him to Russia.

"Fair enough." Yuri's eyes widened, and he felt as though his fears from the previous night were coming true, if Yurio did win, he would never get a chance to be with Victor again. Yurio wore a satisfied smirk on his face, as Victor turned to look at Yuri who was obviously feeling anxious. Yuri could hear his heart beat in his ears, and it was deffinetly very nerve wracking.  
Yuri shook his head to clear the anxious thoughts from his mind, he had to be confident, confident in the fact that he and Victor were soulmates. Two people destined to love each other through thick and thin. He couldn't allow himself to doubt that.

"Yuri, what about you? What would you like to do if you win? After all it is only fair that you get something if you win, just as Yurio will if he wins that is." Yuri had plenty of things he wanted Victor to do, like accept him as his soulmate, remember their first meeting, or even allow Yuri to stay by his side for the rest of their lives, but Yuri went with the simplest thing he could think of, and let all his other wishes go unspoken.

I want to eat pork cutlet bowls with you, Victor. I want to keep on winning, and keep on eating pork cutlet bowls! So I'll skate to "Eros" Victor, and I will give it all the Eros I got! So please believe in me!!" Victor's smile on his face made Yuri's heart rate blast through the roof, the look on Victor's face showed that he was happy with Yuri's answer, and Yuri felt ras though he could be happy as long as Victor was happy. Even if that meant that Yuri himself was not happy.

"Great! That's exactly what I like to hear Yuri, and of course i will believe in you I am your coach!" Yurio looked between the two, before he said something outloud that made Yuri's heart race in fear,

"What the hell? Are you two soul mates or some shit like that?!" Yuri thought that in that moment his heart stopped beating, as he heard those words come out from the blonde's mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the contest is up on my yuri on ice Amino! it is Otakugirl1228 or you should be able to find it using the #Forgotten_Memories and #Fanartconest. Also I will be going on a short Hiatus to go through, and edit the previous chapters to better include the quality of them. I will probably will be having quite a few contests on Amino,, and possibly my tumblr so please do check them out!


	11. Chapter 10: Yuri, and Yuri Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Yurio have a heart to heart conversation about Victor.

Did Yurio just say what Yuri thought he said? There was absolutely no way that he could know that Yuri had yet to tell anyone, hell he hadn't even told his own parents about it yet. There was no way that anyone but himself could know about that, so why did Yurio think that about them?

However, Yuri's thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of Victor's laugh. Why was Victor laughing? Did think that Yurio was joking with him?

"Yurio, you must be joking? You know I already met my soulmate years ago, and that brought me to how I am today, and you know that I don't like my soulmate. Besides Yuri has already met his soulmate." Yuri just scoffed at the two of them, and then looked at the Japanese Yuri.

"Yeah well stop flirting like you two are soulmates then! God, you're so disgusting." Yuri felt like Yuri didn't completely believe what Victor had said, and that was all due to his body language. The raven haired male's eyes were blown wide, and his face was stricken with worry.

"What's with you pig? Why do you look like that huh?!" Yuri immediately came out of his trance at those words. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

"No reason! No reason at all Yurio!" Yuri hoped that by calling the other Yuri by his nickname he would go into a rage once again, and forget about the short conversation that had just taken place. Luckily for him, it seemed that his plan worked for now.

"My name isn't Yurio you pig! Stop calling me by that damned nickname!" Yuri let out a small laugh in relief, and he hoped that the Russian Yuri wouldn't bring up this topic to him again, after all, he had no idea how he would ever explain himself, or how he could even think up a lie to tell him otherwise.

"Alright, you two! Stop fighting! I am going to show you the programs in two days, and if you are not up to my level by next week I won't coach either of you! I know you both can do it! After all, you two are such big fans of mine." Victor said this with a huge smile on his face, but instead of it seemed that Yuri was not the only one who was uncomfortable with the previous accusation.

The day ended with no one mentioning what Yurio had said before, and Yuri was grateful for that. He didn't know how he would come up with an excuse or how he could just tell them that they were wrong and that there was no way that Victor could be his soulmate. In fact, even though Yuri knew that they were soulmates he still found it hard to believe that he was matched with someone as amazing as Victor while he was just Yuri. Plain old boring Yuri, nothing more nothing more nothing less.

Scratch the thought about no one mentioning what Yurio had said earlier because soon his thoughts were interrupted by Yuri himself pounding on the door.

"Hey, Pig!I need to talk to you so open up!" Yuri jumped at the sound of the other Yuri's voice outside his door.

"Hurry up pig! I don't have all night!"Yuri immediately sprung into action to let the other Yuri into his room.

"About time katsudon." Yuri looked at the other male slightly confused, why was Yurio in front of his door.

"Are you going to let me in or just stand there staring at me like an idiot?" Yuri opened the door and then stepped to the side to let Yurio into the room. He slides the door shut, and then turned to Yuri.

"Now you are going to tell me without lying what you actually are to Victor, and maybe just maybe I will let you off the hook for not speaking up about it earlier today." He gaped at Yuri as he flopped down onto his bed as if it were his own.

"Umm...so Yuri...what did you want?" Yuri's face turned into a scowl at Yuri's words given the fact that he had already stated what he wanted.

"You know what pig! Now explain yourself!" Yuri gulped, how in the world was he going to explain this to him. There was no way he could think up a lie that would even be believable in any case, so he resigned himself to having to tell the other Yuri the truth, and nothing but the truth. Knowing that the blonde could very well read his body language and realize that he was lying.

"The truth is that Victor and I are soulmates...though I just realized it, though he realized it years ago...when we first me." Yuri went and picked up the photo that was taken that day, and gave it to Yuri to look at. "It was at my first competition, I think he realized it then...though I only had a quick burst of color, and that was of his eyes...though my timer and my vision did not react, and I still haven't figured it out...but when Victor came to Hasetsu that was when I realized that we were soulmates. It was also when I realized that he no longer remembered me, and in fact now hates his soulmate..."

Yuri could feel the tears streaming down his face once again just thinking about it. He didn't want to believe that Victor would always feel that way about him, but a small part of him thought he was going to go through soulmate rejection. It was uncommon, yes, but it was not unheard of.

"So what you are saying is that you didn't notice when you were little, and just now noticed it years later. But while you remember it Victor doesn't?" Yuri nodded his head, tears still streaming down his face.

"Well, I will tell you something, what Victor says about why he had to forget his soulmate is a lie, and it didn't happen quite as he tells it, and it was in no way because he was going through soulmate rejection."

Yuri blinked in confusion, what could Yuri know that Victor didn't, and what could this mean for Victor, and Yuri's relationship in the future.


	12. Chapter 11: The Truth

"Well, I will tell you something, what Victor says about why he had to forget his soulmate is a lie, and it didn't happen quite as he tells it, and it was in no way because he was going through soulmate rejection."

Yuri blinked in confusion, what could Yuri know that Victor didn't. How did Yuri even know it if Victor himself didn't?

"What do you mean Yuri? How can Victor not know the reason behind him forgetting his soulmate?" Yuri just rolled his eyes at Yuri who still had tears streaming down his face.

"I was there you idiot, I have been training under Yakov since I was a small boy. It is also the reason why even though I know who my soulmate is, but we promised that we won't tell anyone about it."

"What do you mean?" The confusion on Yuri's face was evident, and Yurio proceeded to explain what he meant by Victor not knowing the real reason he was forced to forget his soulmate. He didn't understand what Yurio was trying to say.

"Yuri it is so painfully obvious that you have no idea on how Russia is towards gay men, hell two men could be soulmates but no that is not natural, they say that if your soulmate is a man then you have been touched by evil. That your soul is impure, and that you need to be cleansed. After all, you can't go through soulmate rejection if both halves of the soulmates forget ever meeting each other and they are told some bullshit story like they did to Victor." The Russian Yuri's face looked sullen as he spoke those words, that couldn't be right, could it? How could they do that to people who were meant to be together?

"What how can they do that?! That isn't right!"

"That doesn't matter to them, Yuri people are cruel. They don't care if people are soulmates, and they will at times force things onto people even if they don't want that. I am sure that you know some countries that are highly religious, and traditional are like this." Yuri did know but he didn't think that they would go as far as making someone forget about their soulmates.

"I know...I just didn't think that they went that far...and oh god if their soulmates are in other countries they'll go through soulmate rejection... they could die..." Yurio nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, they don't seem to care about that and have even made a department in charge of notifying the others soulmates of this, and a list of places they can forget as well. Although in your and Victor's case they were unable to do this. Since Victor refused to tell anyone your full name other than the nickname he had given you. Not that that would have mattered since you didn't realize until just recently.

"And what was that?" Yuri was curious to know what nickname Victor had given the younger him, he was curious to know all that had happened during that time, and everything that had lead up to him forgetting him.

"He gave you the nickname Yura. He wouldn't shut up about you for weeks, about how cute you were, and how he couldn't wait to see you again. Hell he was even planning on going to the next your next competition, and he would have if Yakov hadn't pieced it together that his soulmate was male, and he then went on to tell his parents. I was still a little boy at the time, but I can still remember how much Victor cared for you, and how much he fought them when his parents and Yakov took him to have hypnosis. He never hated you Yuri, and he never went through soul mate rejection. He was just told that to keep him from asking too many questions which could lead to them having to start the process all over again. After all the pride of Russia, couldn't have a male soulmate, it would be an embarrassment, and I suppose that they just got lucky that you never realized it until now."

Fresh tears began to stream down Yuri's face, Victor had gone through all this just because Yuri was his soulmate. All because Yuri was a male, and despite Yuri knowing that there was nothing that could have been done, he couldn't help but feel that this was all his fault. That all the pain Victor had gone through was his fault.

"Hey, katsudon stop crying, your not the only one who can't be with their soulmate as it stands now. I would love to be with beka, but if anyone every found out about him then we both could be forced into forgetting one another, and I don't want that to ever happen to us. I love beka too much for that." Yuri knew that Yuri was trying to relate to Yuri so he just sat, and listened to what he had to say.

"Otabek Atalin is my soulmate's name, he is a figure skater too. We promised that we would meet again at the Grand Prix Final, so I have to make it there until we meet again. We promised that to one another when we met. I can't wait to see him again..." Yuri gave a small smile, tears streaming down his face. Yuri knew that the other Yuri was just trying to comfort him in his own way.

"That is great Yuri, I hope that you two are able to live a good life together in the future."

"Thanks, Katsudon you're the first person I have ever told about beka. Since we are kind of in the same boat lets stick together through this shit hole and help each other be able to be with our soulmates, we may be rivals on the ice but off the ice, I wouldn't mind being friends with you piggy so let's stick together! I will help you get that idiot to remember you, and we both can live out our lives with our soulmates!" Yuri gave the other Yuri a nod before giving him a small nod.

There were several things that he was unsure of, but there were things that he was sure of. One of them being that Yuri had made friends with Yuri, and the other one being he knew some of the truth about what happened to Victor, although he didn't know how much of the truth he was missing either. Or even if this was everything that had happened, or was there more of this story that had yet to come out.


	13. Chapter 12: Yuri's Anger, and His determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri takes some time to process what Yurio has told him.

Yuri sat in his room after Yurio had told him. Victor had been forced to forget him. Of course, he knew that many other countries did not take to same-sex soulmates that well, and in a lot of countries it was not accepted at all. He had heard stories of soul mates finding one another, and then either fleeing their home country to one that accepts same-sex soulmates, or they end up being found out and usually ended up killed or forced to separate.

He knew that forcing them to forget was probably a little kinder, but it still wasn't right. He didn't understand why people say it as someone being touched by evil or touched by the devil. It was ridiculous to even think about. How could two people who are meant to be together be touched by evil? People were soulmates for a reason, and yes they didn't always work out, and there are times when people do go through soulmate rejection, but they should at least be given the chance to be together, and find happiness with one another.

Yuri knew that he was crying, and a part of him was furious that someone made Victor, his soulmate, forget all about him. How could someone do that, and not have a single shred of remorse? How many others were in the same boat as Yuri, trying desperately to get their soulmate to remember them!

It wasn't fair! Yuri could feel the hot tears running down his face. Why did people feel that there was a need to do such a thing! It was horrible! It forced god knows how many people to go into soulmate rejection which often ended with one-half of the pair dying! How could they do that knowing that?! Knowing that they were more than likely killing people, all because they were selfish! Who even came up with the idea of that! What if their other half lived in another country! They wouldn't understand why their soulmate had forgotten them! What would they do if the were flat out rejected by their soulmate, that isn't fair!

Yuri wanted to scream! This was too unfair, Victor hadn't wanted to forget him in the first place, he was forced to forget him! He was angry for Victor, he wanted to go and scream at the people who had caused this, even though he knew that he couldn't.

In fact, he knew that he had no right to be angry, after all, he didn't even realize that Victor was his soulmate when they had first met. But maybe there was a reason behind that, Yuri couldn't even imagine how he would have felt if he had finally met Victor again, knowing that he was his soulmate all those years, and finding out that he had completely forgotten about him. He could imagine how people who had that happen to them, and he knew that this may have been a better option compared to what the other one may have led him to.

Maybe just maybe he didn't realize until now so that it wouldn't hurt him as much. To be honest, if it had happened the other way he probably would have immediately gone into soulmate rejection. He had heard stories on the news about people who went through it, as well as the symptoms.

At first, it started with small aches, and pains and colors gradually grew duller. The first stages usually always went unnoticed, and it wasn't until the second stage that you would really begin to know something was wrong. That was when the intense pains started, and the colors became very noticeably dull, there would be days when you might see more black, the world would mainly be shown in different shades of black and gray. This was when you knew what was happening, and they knew that there was nothing they could do about it unless by some miracle their soulmate intervened, or they totally gave up on their soulmate.

Although not all fated pairs who ended up not working out went through this. In rare cases, the soulmates rejected each other, and both agree that they do not want to be together.This basically cancels each other out. No one knew why this was, but then again not a lot was known about this condition.

He did know that having someone forget their soulmate was a common treatment for this, however, most of the time it was not permanent and they ended up remembering, only to go through the process all over again. This was probably why he didn't question Victor forgetting him in the first place, after all, it was common for this to happen in soulmate rejection cases.

Yuri could only imagine how many people had gone through so much pain from people forcing them to forget even though they were not going through soulmate rejection, and what would happen if those people were to ever remember, and it was too late to find their soulmate again, because the end result of soulmate rejection was death. How many people had gone through this? Through this pain? This torture, he had no idea but he didn't want to succumb to this fate.

Yuri knew that he had to do everything in his power to stop himself from succumbing to this fate, even though it seemed that his chances were slim to none at avoiding it. He didn't want to hurt Victor again after all this only started since Yuri was his soulmate if Yuri had been born a girl maybe they would never have to have gone through all of this. But Yuri was still determined, Victor was his soulmate, and he would do whatever he could to make sure that in the end, they both ended up happy.


	14. Chapter 13: Eros and A Suprise Visit from the press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri says what Eros is to him, and the press come for a not so happy visit.

It was now time for Victor to show Yuri and Yuri to look at the programs that Victor had created for them. Yuri was nervous, to say the least, and that was because he knew the music Victor had chosen. On love: Eros...how could he even begin to display a sexual passionate love? He had always been saving himself for his soulmate so he had no idea as to what those feelings would feel like or even how to begin to express them!

But still he watched in awe as Victor showed them their programs, the difficulty was very high in Yurio's program, and he had yet to see his own, making him wonder about what his would look like. Of course, it would be amazing after all Victor is the one choreographing it, but still, he was worried that Victor's hard work would be put to waste on him even if he was his soulmate. That had to be the one thing that scared him the most, disappointing Victor. That was the one thing that he absolutely didn't want to do. 

"How was that Yuri?" Victor asked Yuri breaking him from his thought, and Yuri had no idea what to say.

"Um...It was very Eros...?" This came out more like a question rather than a statement, but Victor smiled none the less.

"What quads can you land Yuri?"

"I can land the toe loop and the salchow but I have only landed it in practice never in a competition..." 

"Alright I will work with Yurio first, Yuri please work on basics until I am ready to work with you." 

Yuri nodded and looked down towards the ice. He knew that it was a good idea to have him practicing the basics for a while.

"Yuri why is it that you don't do well in competitions?" Victor asked coming closer to the raven haired male, Yuri flushed a bright red.

"Well, it is because I don't have really any confidence..." He mumbled lowly, and soon he felt Victor touching his chin and his lower lip forcing him to look into those icy blue eyes that he had come to love.

"It's my job to bring that side of you out Yuri. Can you show me what your true Eros is soon?" Yuri knew that he was blushing a deep red, and he had no idea as to what he could do in that moment. Here he was standing face to face with his soulmate so close together that he could feel Victor's breath on his face, but of course, the moment was over before he and Victor had even done anything.

"Oi! Victor, I thought that you said that you were going to coach me first not Katsudon! He heard the other Yuri yell from across the ice, and he knew why he was getting frustrated with the two, after all, Victor did say that he was going to coach him first.

"Alright, Yurio just a moment okay? Yuri, I want you to think about what eros means to you."

Yuri sighed but headed off the ice and to the locker room to stretch and think about what eros meant to him, other than the obvious his soulmate. Since he had no idea how to even being to explain to Victor who is soulmate was or what they even looked like. Because knowing Victor he would go above and beyond to make him imagine his soulmate was standing there watching him, even though Yuri's soulmate would already be standing there watching him skate the entire time and just the thought of that made Yuri blush. 

If Yuri was being completely honest with himself just by being in the same room as Victor he has to hold back a blush. He still couldn't believe that the Victor Nikiforov was his soulmate, and even though he had just found out not too long ago.

Yuri went into the locker room and did some stretching thinking about what Eros could possibly mean to him. It was difficult to say anything other than Victor, and he knew that he couldn't just blurt out that Victor was his definition of Eros. After all, Victor did know about Yuri meeting his soulmate he just didn't know who they were which Yuri now saw could cause a lot of complications with their relationship.

He let out a sigh, what was he going to do? It was difficult for him to think about anything other than Victor for being Eros to him. Victor was his soulmate for crying out loud. Not that he knew that, but what else was he supposed to think of when thinking of what Eros meant to him?!

Yuri was just feeling so confused and frustrated, he knew that he couldn't tell Victor about being his soulmate yet, but every part of him wanted to. No Yuri! You can't tell him! He has to fall in love with you for being Yuri not because he is your soulmate the only one in the entire world that you are truly meant to be with....oh god he was making the other side of his argument sound more reasonable. If he was being completely honest he knew logically speaking they were both right, but the fact that Victor hated his soulmate made everything quite difficult for him.After all, one wrong move and he could wind up in the beginning stages of soulmate rejection.

Ugh! Yuri knew he had to think of something, anything to be his Eros, and that was way several days of what felt like absolute torture he blurted out something he would have never said if he weren't in his exhausted state of mind and staring at his favorite dish.

"Katsu-don! That is what Eros means to me!"

If Yuri thought that having Victor tell him to imagine his soulmate while skating would be embarassing. This had to be ten no a thousand times worse! Telling him to imagine the egg entagaling with the pork? Why did his exhausted mind have to have him think of that of all things? Why cruel world? Why?

Yuri honestly didn't think that this could get any worse but boy was he wrong. Several days later the press once again bombarded Victor while they were on their daily run to the ice rink for practice. But the questions they had decided to ask were not something Yuri would have hoped for, In fact it was quite the opposite of what he would have wanted, but then again when were the press's questions ever ones that you really want to answer?

"Victor!  Yuri! Victor recently there have been rumors that you have reconnected with your soulmate, and that your soulmate is in fact Yuri Katsuki! Can either of. you confirm if these rumors are true?!" 

Yuri felt that in that moment his heart shattered for what seemed to be the millionth time, as he wished he could, he really did in that moment, but before he could even begin to formulate an answer to their question Victor answered it for him.

"Yuri isn't my soulmate, and if he was I would not be here right now. After all, even though it was years ago I am sure you knew about the press conference with Yakov explaining why I was acting so weird about eleven years ago, and that was when he announced that I had gone through soulmate rejection, and had to forget my soulmate. I don't wish to remember my soulmate, but I do wish to find love even if it isn't with my soulmate." He smiled while saying this keeping up the persona he had. Yuri knew that Victor rarely spoke about his soulmate unless someone was asking if somebody was his soulmate. Although he never remembered ever seeing that press conference but it may have only been in Russian which sadly Yuri did not understand at all.

Even though Yuri knew that he shouldn't have a saddened expression on his face, his face held one as he felt as though his heart shattered at those words. Especially at the comment he had made about how he wouldn't be here right now. However Yuri soon recovered, and gave the press a small smile.

"That's right...I'm not Victor's soulmate...." His voice betrayed him as he said that. Victor's words reverberate erating in his head. "Yuri isn't my soulmate, and if he was I wouldn't be here right now."  As his mind replayed those words he could have sworn that the colors that were still so new to him dimmed a little bit, and were no longer as vibrant as he recalled.


End file.
